


The Pain of Magic

by Fettuccini_caboosisms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Choose Your Own Adventure, Demons, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Little Brothers, Magic, Original Character(s), Other, Protective Older Brothers, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fettuccini_caboosisms/pseuds/Fettuccini_caboosisms
Summary: INTERACTIVE! You request on what happens next in this oncoming story o mine.Anybody whos requests will get this gifted to them as well, as a makeshift tag





	The Pain of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Segaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segaco/gifts).



Bailario walked down the crowded high school hall. The people he knew greeted him cheerfully, as to his reputation of 'popular' in this magical school. He greeted back with a short "Hi" to the quick passerby. His quick and happy demeanor balanced out with Nuclear's slow and brooding demeanor. He knew his brother trailed behind him, heading to the cafeteria. Breakfast was the greatest thing before school, being able to eat what he wants. He bought Nuclear some breakfast and sat next to Nuclear, who didn't want to eat.

Bailario slid him the food anyway, Nuclear scowling but accepting the food anyway, and ate while Bailario smiled. Nuclear watched as his boyfriend, Ace Vantel, the almost same but way different version of Nuclear, Bailario approved, since Ace was a nice influence. Ace had charcoal black hair, with nice blood red streaks visible within his the mess, his skin was olive, and his scar trailing across his face, crossing the bridge of his nose. Nuclear's mood was flipped and he actually cracked a smile. Ace bent over behind Nuclear, his face nuzzled into the crook of Nuclear's soft neck and his toned arms wrapped around Nuclear's soft but buff abdomen. Nuclear smiled more and bent to kiss Ace. 

Bailario groans and Nuclear and Ace walk hand in hand to the bathroom, and Bailario scrunches his face, and is surprised very much. "Sup Bailario!" A familiar voice chirps, Kayla.

-who is Kayla?? take a guess-


End file.
